Com Você Tinha Que Ser Para Sempre
by Fioccos
Summary: Quando nem tudo pode tornar um conto de fadas, os dois descutem a relação. Mas nem tudo dura para sempre.   Short DG


**Com Você Tinha Que Ser Para Sempre**

Fic por Fioccos

* * *

O dia já havia amanhecido há muito tempo. O sol já estava quase no meio do céu, e o horário de almoço se aproximava. Naquele dia ensolarado, os dois estavam sobre a ponte discutindo novamente. Não tinha como. Já não tinha mais como durar. 

-Que dia que você vai me assumir?

-Não é tão simples assim você sabe.

-EU SEI? EU SEI? –ela disse ficando vermelha. – Eu já não sei de nada.

-Agora você não sabe? –Draco falou começando a perder a paciência.

-É eu não sei. Eu achei que você me amava. Mas pelo visto eu me enganei. – o ressentimento era perceptível na voz.

-E se você tiver se enganado mesmo, o que você vai fazer?

-Agora você vai me dizer que me iludiu esse tempo todo? –ela dizia começando a se desesperar.

-E se for? Você vai fazer o que? –ele falou tentando feri-la. Ele tinha que acabar com tudo naquele momento, não tinha mais volta. Era melhor assim.

-Eu te mato seu bastardo.

-Mata? Quero ver então.

-PORRA, PORQUE VOCÊ FOI FAZER ISSO JUSTAMENTE COMIGO?

-ISSO O QUE? –Porra porque ela tinha que ser tão cabeça dura. Porque não aceitava simplesmente e não reclamava. Ela era assim, explosiva, nervosa. Ele gostava dela assim. Brava, que defendia o que acreditava.

-ME ENGANAR ASSIM?

-EU NUNCA TE ENGANEI. –ele disse puxando ela para um abraço.

-Mas eu tive esperanças que pudesse ser real. –naquele momento as lagrimas transbordaram a barreira dos olhos castanhos e começaram a cair em cascata.

-Você sabe que não tem como dar certo. –ele disse acariciando os cabelos vermelhos que ele tanto odiou e que tanto amou. Aquele cabelos cor de sangue. O sangue que brevemente estaria esperando-o.

-Mas porque Draco? Por quê? Eu não entendo.

-Juro que se pudesse ser de outra forma eu faria diferente, mas não dá. –ele disse secando com as pontas dos dedos as lagrimas cristalinas que insistiam em manchar a pele alva dela, desviando das sardas, e mudando a tonalidade dos olhos para vermelhos.

-Me da pelo menos um motivo pelo qual eu possa me agarrar para poder te esquecer. –ela pediu em desespero. Ela não iria conseguir esquece-lo sabia disso. Mas precisava tentar de tudo, já que iria perdê-lo.

-Você quer realmente me esquecer? –ele disse desesperado.

-Nem isso você vai permitir? –ela viu os olhos cinzas se tornarem chumbo e começaram a brilhar por causa das lagrimas que formavam nele.

-Você sabe que eu não posso. –ele disse com a voz triste, no mesmo instante que as lagrimas dele quebravam a barreira do chumbo de seus olhos. Ele definitivamente não podia deixar ela esquece-lo.

-E eu vou ter que sofrer o resto da vida por você?

-Assim como eu vou por você.

-Você me ama? –Como ela ainda perguntava isso? Como? Ela sabia que ele a amava muito mais do que ele. Como ela ainda podia duvidar dele? De todo o amor?

-Amo. Te amo muito mais do que eu próprio. –Será que ele não entendia que eles podiam ficar juntos? Que era possível. Que se eles ficassem separados seria MUITO pior. Porque ele está fazendo isto comigo? Ele sabe que eu não consigo viver sem ele.

-Então por quê? Porque a gente não pode ficar junto? –Ela não entendia. Talvez nunca viesse a entender.

-Você sabe que não dá.

-NÃO DA PORQUE PORRA? –ela disse saindo do abraço dele. Irritada. Desesperada. Aborrecida. Angustiada. Cansada. Agoniada.

-PORQUE EU TE AMO DE MAIS PARA TE PERDER. –Foi a vez de ele explodir. Era irritante ver que ela não entendia. Que ela não desistia. Era tão difícil assim perceber? Mas que droga, ele que nunca foi muito bom com palavras, estava soltando elas como se fossem notas musicais que não paravam nunca.

-Eu não te entendo.

-Eu sei. -Nem eu me entendo, mas queria que você entendesse. Queria que ela o deixasse apenas ir embora. Doía ver o desespero dela. Mas era inevitável.

-Droga eu só queria um motivo. –ela disse chorando ainda mais.

-Porque com você tinha que ser para sempre. E eu não acredito em contos de fadas. –ele disse a abraçando fortemente. Não queria que ela deixasse seus braços nunca. Não queria abandoná-la. Mas já não tinha mais volta. Não mais.

-Eu te odeio. –ela disse entre os soluços e as lagrimas.

-Eu te amo. –ele disse deixando que suas lagrimas caíssem nos cabelos cor de fogo dela, numa tentativa desesperada de apagar aquele vermelho intenso que ele tanto amou, e que tanto o perturbou.

-Então não me deixa. –ela tentou em suplica, pela ultima vez, mesmo sabendo que não era possível ficarem juntos. Não mais.

-Agora nem se eu quisesse ficar tem como.

-Por quê?

-Amanhã parto para guerra. –ela não queria. Não era fácil aceitar. Deixar que ele saísse de seus braços para a morte. Para longe dela. Para o horror. Para a carnificina desenfreada.

-Não você não se alistou. Você não pode ter feito isso comigo.

-Já fiz, e parto em combate.

Ela ficou horas abraçada a ele chorando descontrolada, não havia mais nada que ela podia fazer. Não tinha mais vida. Afinal para ela não existia vida sem ele. Antes do sol se por, eles trocaram o ultimo beijo, apenas um roçar de lábios pesaroso por nunca mais se encontrarem de novo. Por nunca mais se tocarem como fizeram tantas vezes antes. E uma única lagrima que escorreu dos olhos dele, selaram a despedida.

Assim que ela o viu partir, sentou no chão e chorou como uma criança. Não suportava vê-lo ir sem ela. Ir para longe dela. Não queria deixá-lo nunca. Precisava dele, mas já não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Depois daquele dia cada um foi para um lado, e nunca mais se viram. Não trocaram cartas, postais ou qualquer coisa. Era difícil viver sem ele. Sua vida era ele. Ela não queria perdê-lo. Não para a guerra que arruinou o seu conto de fadas.

Depois de um mês sem noticias alguma dele, e apenas sobrevivendo ela recebeu a noticia que ele havia morrido, e que tinha uma carta pra que fosse entregue para ela caso ele morre-se.

"_Minha ruiva,_

_Com você teria que ser para sempre. Você sabe disso._

_Eu só peço que você não me odeie, porque eu te amo de mais._

_Aquele dia no parque eu não te dei um motivo palpável para estar indo para a guerra porque eu não queria que você me esquecesse, nunca._

_Pelo menos enquanto eu tivesse vivo, eu queria ter a certeza que teria alguém me esperando, e que eu estaria fazendo a diferença para alguém._

_Queria estar trazendo um mundo melhor para você, e para mim._

_Para que assim, a gente vivesse juntos para SEMPRE._

_Mas se você está lendo essas linhas, é porque eu morri. Desculpa não ter voltado para você, e ter tornado tudo um conto de fadas, mas você sabe que em guerra é complicado em acreditar neles._

_Fiz o possível para acreditar que tudo o que a gente viveu era um conto de fadas, mas teve certo momento que eu tive que deixar o mundo paralelo que eu havia criado, para enfrentar a realidade, para trazer paz para o mundo. Para você, e para que sabe um filho que a gente poderia ter. Pena que não foi possível._

_Só peço que você não me odeie._

_Só peço que você se lembre de mim para sempre._

_Com todo o amor do mundo._

_Da pessoa que mais te amou em toda a sua vida._

_Draco Malfoy"_

* * *

**N/A: **Para minhas amigas Mariah e Sofia que tanto surtam em sala de aula com que eu escrevo e que vivem repetindo que eu não presto. Que definitivamente eu não presto. 

Mas fazer o que, sempre que eu puder faze-las chorar com as minhas fics, eu farei.

Amo vocês duas.

E a todos que leram. E não se esqueçam, deixem reviews.

beijos Fioccos


End file.
